The Namikaze Heir
by Fritter
Summary: What would the world be like if the Third Hokage had sealed the Kyubi instead of the Fourth?
1. Prologue

**Intro: Hey everybody, it's nice to meet you all. This is my first story on this site and I am really looking forward to your feedback!!**

--  
**Prologue  
**--

Minato crouched near his infant son, applying the seal which would become the demon's prison. "I wish I didn't have to give you this life Naruto, but a dead body can't contain the Kyubii and I cannot ask anybody else to take on this burden." He whispered as the last of the marks were applied. Looking up at his sensei and friend, Jiraiya of the Sannin, Minato asked, "Am I doing the right thing? Do you think that this village will treat my son as he deserves to be? As a hero? I wish Kushina could be here, I need her strength now more than ever."

"You have nothing to worry about my friend," a voice said as they hear footsteps approaching the sealing room of the Hokage tower. "All of Konoha will understand the sacrifice being made to protect them." The door to the room opens and they see the Third Hokage standing in full battle gear. His form shimmers for a moment and Minato feels something strike the back of his head. As darkness filled his vision, he heared. "Who better to ensure that, then the boy's father?"

"What the hell are you doing old man?!" Jiraiya yelled, seeing his student crumpled on the floor.

"What I have to." Sarutobi answered, "How can I ask my successor and your student to make this sacrifice while there is still blood running in my veins? How can I, as the Third Hokage, not be expected to do this for the land that I love. My wife is long dead and my children have grown strong. I will not allow Minato to leave his son alone to the mercies of the village. After all, he is not the only one that knows the _Shiki Fūjin_ seal."

"Then teach it to me Sarutobi! Why subject the village to losing a Hokage at all?" Jiraiya cried out.

"We don't have the time, the Kyubii has reached the gates of the village. Do not try to stop me in this." said the Third Hokage, "Minato will not wake for some time and this is now the only way to save Konoha!"

The famous Toad Hermit could only watch helplessly as his teacher walked away forever...

--

Jiraiya grunts in pain as he is thrown against a wall.

"How could you not stop him?! Aren't you one of the Sannin? Aren't you supposed to be one of the strongest ninja in this world? You couldn't even prevent one old man from killing himself!" Minato screamed as he fell to his knees, tears steaming down his face.

With a sad smile on his face, Jiraiya looked down at his one-time student. "I don't know the _Shiki Fūjin_ Minato-kun, or did you forget? What was I supposed to do, stop him and then let the Demon destroy the village while we wait for you to wake up? Neither of you would have forgiven me for that and I would never have been able to forgive myself. Remember you idiot, you are Hokage and more than that, you are a father." Jiraiya motioned to the door, "Now take your son and speak to your people. Make them know the truth of what has happened here today and ensure that Sensei's sacrifice was not made in vain."

Stopped cold at the mention of his son, Minato stood with cleared eyes. "You are right, my duty is to the living. We have all lost loved ones today. I will miss Sarutobi and I don't know how I am going to do this without Kushina, but this village and my son need me. I won't let them down!"

--

Walking to the balcony outside the Hokage tower, Minato saw a village hurt, but not broken. "Citizens of Konoha!" he started, "We have defeated a terrible evil today, one that threatened our lives, one that threatened to extinguish our Will of Fire! We have all lost loved ones, myself included. Now we have another chance! A chance to rebuild our village and properly thank those who sacrificed their lives by living ours. The Third Hokage sacrificed his life to seal away the evil Kyubi. The demon is locked up for all time and I would like to introduce his jailer to you all! My son, Naruto Namikaze!" He shouted, lifting the infant Naruto above his head and present him to the crowd assembled below. "I had almost given up, losing my wife was more than I could bear. The Third reminded me of what is to be Hokage, to protect all of you, my family, my village with everything in me! We will rebuild and do our best to never have a reason to grieve again!" Minato yelled at the top of his lungs as the crowd roared below.

--

**A/N: So here it is, the prologue to this story. I am going to be checking the timelines in this story as it progresses. If I make any glaring mistakes, let me know and they will be fixed.**


	2. Last Straw

**--  
CHAPTER 2  
--**

Blood dripping from the kunai in his hands, Minato could only blankly stare at the body in front of him. The thoughts swirling in his mind were equal part shock and dread. The mere idea that the one of his own ANBU would attempt to kill his 5 year old son was almost more than Minato could bear. The villagers were one thing, even the occasional idiot ninja who had lost family to the Kyuubi he could understand, though not forgive. Once again he thanked Kami for the idea of tattooing the Hiraishin formula onto his son's arm. The only regret was that it had to be used so often.

Minato chuckled at the sad joke, "They don't call me a sealing master for nothing. I don't know how these people expect to break in without me knowing. But for one of the ANBU to try this, regardless of his internal justification, means this has come too far."

Almost immediately after the Kyuubi had been sealed away, the threats and assassination attempts on young Naruto had begun. Always when the Hokage was away or otherwise occupied, a villager or ninja that had lost family in the attack tried to kill the infant that was the object of their hatred. Only the jutsu which had given him the title of the Yellow Flash and the dedication of his two remaining students had prevented the unthinkable from happening.

He wiped clean his blade and put it away. Spreading a scroll on the ground, the Fourth Hokage sealed the body away and stood tall. He summoned two frogs and gave them their instructions. It was time.

Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu glanced at each other, then at Danzou as the stepped into the council chambers. To be summoned for an emergency council session on the 5th anniversary of the Kyuubi's attack meant it could only be about one thing: Namikaze Naruto, the Jinchuuriki. Looking around, they could see the representatives of the various clans. Different as they all were, each and every one looked confused and irritated at being pulled in at the last moment.

As the steady murmur of dissatisfaction continued everybody suddenly felt a presence at the front of the room, the Hokage had arrived.

Fugaku Uchiha, the leader of the Uchiha clan immediately spoke up. "What possible reason could there be for a council meeting on the festival day? This has better be good to be wasting our ti..."

Fugaku had trailed off for two very good reasons. One being that the Hokage had suddenly vanished, the other being the three-pointed kunai held to his neck.

"This is not the day I will put up with your arrogance Uchiha, consider this your only warning." Whispered Minato into Fugaku's ear.

All of a suddent, the Fourth was back at the front of the council hall. "For 5 years now, I have endured the hatred this village holds for my son while somehow still thinking me a hero. Tonight was the last straw!" Throwing a scroll to the ground and shouting "Kai!" the fading smoke revealed the body of an ANBU black ops agent. Glaring at Danzou, he continued. "Behold the result of the latest attempt on my son's life! His blade was already on the downward stroke when I intervened. What is your problem that you all cannot tell the difference between a demon and it's prison?"

Danzou was the first to speak up, "Lord Hokage, are you implying that someone on this council has acted against your son? Is there any proof you bring as to the instigator of this heinous attack?" He asked with an expressionless face?

"As I expected. You truly plan to sit there and play innocent do you? This makes my decision that much easier..." The Hokage's body flickered momentarily, there were members of the council that blinked and missed it. Moments later, Danzou's head separated from his body and fell to the floor. "Consider this my resignation, pursue me if you wish, but remember who you chase. This village has sickened me for the last time."

The remaining council members stared at the now empty podium, then at the body of the infamous ROOT leader. An explosion could be heard in the distance as the Namikaze clan hall went up in flames.

Suddenly appearing in front of his students miles from Konoha, Minato paused to realize the gravity of what he had done. "Are you two really willing to join me in this? Do you understand the consequences of this action? There is still time for you to not get involved."

Kakashi looked up from the small child in his arms, "Sensei, we are with you till the end, so stop asking us that! Why on earth would we want to live in a village willing to kill an innocent child for no reason?"

"We're with you till the end, you know!" Added Rin.

"Thank you both, We'll meet you at the border to Tea Country and continue on from there." He took Naruto from the Copy Nin and vanished.

--

**A/N: Not very long I know, but I think I got the direction of the story right. Looking forward to the next chapter. Thanks to those of you that reviewed!**


End file.
